


I Spy

by look_turtles



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wants to play</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Spy

Eight year old Steve Rogers was sitting on his Grandmother's bed. Spread before on top of a colorful quilt was paper and an assortment of pencils and crayons; some of the pencils and crayons were broken and/or worn down to nubs, but Steve cared for them as if they were treasures. They didn't have much money, but Grandma Katz always made sure he had pencils and paper.

As Steve draw a hot air balloon his thin body shook when he coughed. He was sick again, but no matter how sick he was he could always lose himself in his drawing.

'Hey, Steve. You okay?' A familiar voice said.

Steve looked up and grinned. Bucky was standing next to the bed. 'I'm okay.'

'Great. I was thinking, you wanna play cops and robbers tomorrow?'

Steve sat down his pencil. 'Sure.' 

It was unspoken that Bucky would let Steve be the cop. He was always the good guy.

Bucky stayed for an hour just telling Steve about his day. Bucky's words painted a picture in Steve's mind. He almost didn't mind being sick all the time.

Decades later, Steve was riding his motorcycle down a curving road. Wind whipped against his face and the engine of his bike purred. The setting sun was turning the sky to red, yellow and orange. Cloud the color of cotton cady floated lazily across the sky.

As he rode up to The Avengers tower fading sunlight glistened off the glass and metal making it look like a crystal that rose into the sky.

Steve parked his bike in the garage attached to the tower and made his way to his room. As he walked through the garage he passed Tony's cars and caught sight of Bruce's yellow V.W. bug. Tony called it the pikachu car. 

Even though Tony had tried to explain Pokemon, Steve still didn't get it; back in his day kids collected baseball cars and fireflies, not animals that didn't exist. The fact that he had an imaginary duck named George was beside the point.

Steve made his way up to his room that took up a whole floor in the tower. The walls were chocolate brown and the floor was thick blue carpet. His bed was against one wall and a bookshelf full of books was against another wall. Pepper had given him a record player as a housewarming gift and he had a sizeable stack of records that he often listened to.

The rest of the large room was full of workout equipment; heavy bags a five hundred pound weights were in their own space. He had come a long way from the one bedroom apartment he had lived in as a kid.

Steve took off his Captain America uniform and pulled on a shirt and jeans and tried to decide what he wanted for dinner. The bad thing about having such a fast metabolism was that he had to eat every few hours or he'd pass out from low blood sugar, but at least he could drink Thor under the table.

He heard a knock at his door and when he opened it he felt his cheeks heat up. Tony was standing in the doorway, he was shirtless and his chest glistened with sweat. It was all could do not to reach out and run his fingers over Tony's chest.

'Hey, Cap. You want to come up to my room and watch a movie?'

'Sure.'

Tony grinned. 'Great!'

'Are the other Avengers going to be there?'

'Nah. I thought it could just be the two of us.'

'Oh. Ok. It's not a date is it?' Steve said trying for levity. Anything to distract himself from shirtless Tony. 

Tony suddenly looked very serious. 'Do you want to be?'

That was the question. Steve had never thought about it, but now he couldn't stop thinking about it.

'I... I... do.'

'Great! See you soon.' Tony said as he left.

Steve just stood in the doorway and watched Tony leave. He couldn't quite wrap his mind around the fact that he had just said he would go on a date with Tony. 

He closed his door and slumped against the door frame, resting his forehead against said frame. He had no idea what to do now. He thought about changing his clothes, that was what people did when they went on dates, but he decided against. Not least of all because the only 'good' clothing he had was his Captain America uniform.

He took the elevator up to Tony's floor and kept wiping his sweating palms on his pants. To say he had limited experience dating was an understatement; he went a few double dates with Bucky, but dames didn't seem to like skinny guys like him. When he became Captain America he had been too head over heels for Peggy to even think about dating.

Once he was on Tony's floor he saw Tony sitting on his couch. Sitting was the operative word, it was more like he was sprawled on the black leather. He still didn't have a shirt on and his tan skin looked bonze, his arc reactor was a glowing disk in the middle of his chest. When he saw Steve he broke into a big grin and stood up.

'Hey, come over and sit down.' Tony sat back down.

'Okay.' As his legs moved on their own accord over to the couch. He sat down close enough to smell the cool scent of Tony's cologne. 

'So... Uh...what do you want to do now?' Steve said unsure of how to proceed.

Tony shrugged. 'I thought we could watch a movie.'

'Oh... okay... That sounds good. I thought we were on a date.'

'Only if you want it to be.' Tony threw his arm across the back of the couch.

'I do. I just thought it would be different.'

'How so.'

'I don't know just different.'

'Oh. We can make out if it will make you feel better. I'm less the dating type and more of the one night stand type, but I think kissing is a good start.'

Steve felt his cheeks heat up as he pictured himself kissing Tony.

Steve felt unsure of himself, but there was something he had to tell Tony. 'I don't want to be a one night stand. I can't do it.'

Tony took Steve's hand in his own. His skin was warm and rough. 'I thought so. I might not be too good at dating, but I can do that.

'Okay. I'd like to do that.'

Tony leaned close and brushed his lips against Steve's. Steve moved his hands up to Tony's shoulders and kneaded his shoulders. Tony's tongue brushed against Steve's lips and Steve opened his mouth. Their tongues brushed and Steve groaned into Tony's mouth. Tony's fingers came up and ran through Steve's hair.

After several minutes they broke the kiss and their were both panting. Steve was hard in his pants.

'Was it good for you?' Tony asked with a smirk.

'Yeah. Was it good for you?' Steve asked unsure. He was certain that Tony had more experience kissing too.

'Yep. I got a hard-on to prove it.'

'Really?! Just from kissing?'

'Yep. You want to still watch that movie or want to watch me jerk off. 

'What movie?' Steve some how managed to asked. Hearing Tony talk about pleasuring himself made Steve brain turn off.

'Any movie you want.' Tony said and he brushed his lips against Steve's cheek.

In the end Steve decided to watch The Wizard of Oz. He would never pass up that movie.

One day later, Steve and Tony were sitting on Tony's leather couch in Tony's apartment in The Avengers tower. 

Unlike Steve's apartment felt warm and inviting, Tony's apartment felt cold and sterile. The walls and floor were made of metal metal and large television took up an entire wall and priceless artwork hung on the other walls.

Steve and Tony were sitting close and Tony had his hand under Steve's shirt and was rubbing Steve's stomach. It shouldn't have been a turn on, but Steve's half-hard cock was telling a completely different story. He would never admit it but he loved to study Tony's hands; they were rough and scared in many unique ways. He had filled several notebooks with drawings of Tony's hands even before the change in their relationship.

'Want to play a game?'

Tony's voice startled Steve out of his hormonal haze.

'Huh?' Steve asked.

'Want to play a game,' Tony asked as he removed his hand from Steve's stomach.

'You mean like hide-and-seek?'

Tony grinned. 'Maybe later. I was thinking more like I spy.'

Steve brow knit in confusion. He hadn't played games ever since he was a kid and Bucky would always play cops and robbers. 

'Um... Okay.'

'Great. I spy with my little eye something shiny. 

Steve thought about it. 'Is it your arc reactor?'

'Nope.' 

Steve looked around and his eyes fell on the large window behind the couch. The sky was dark and the stars were out.

'Is it stars?'

Tony grinned and nodded.

'I spy with my little eye something big,' Tony said as he rested his hand on Steve's cock. 

Suddenly Steve understood. 'Is it my cock?'

Tony's grin turned into a smirk. 'I would call it more of a sausage. Since you won the game I'll do anything you ask as long as it's sexy.'

'Oh, yeah. Would you perform fallatio On me?' Steve asked. He wasn't used to asking for sexual activities, but he thought if anyone would be willing to do it it would be Tony. He just hoped that Tony wouldn't be bothered by his inexperience. 

'Sure! I like the way you think, but it's called getting a blow job.'

'Oh we you blow job me then?'

Tony nodded and reached for Steve. He unzipped Steve's pants with nimble fingers. He pulled out Steve's cock, it was already hard, and moved in front of him.

His pink tongue flicked at the dark red head and Steve groaned. Steve groaned even louder when Tony licked the underside.

Tony moved up the cock and sucked the head into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the head and poked at the slit. 

'Oh. Oh,' Steve gasped out. He gripped the couch so hard that the leather ripped under his grip.

Tony took Steve's cock further into his mouth. Steve felt his orgasm building.

'I'm... I'm going to...' He gasped out.

Tony took the cock deeper and then backed off until only the head was in his mouth. He hummed around Steve's cock head and Steve came hard. Steve's eyes shut and his muscles tightened.

Tony sucked down Steve come and then released Steve's soft cock. Steve didn't even notice and he came down from his orgasm.

Steve opened his eyes and saw Tony wipe his mouth with the back of his hand.

'Enjoy yourself?' Tony asked with a smirk.

Steve nodded. He seriously doubt he could form words.

'Great! Let's go to bed.'

Tony helped Steve off the couch and they made their way to Tony's bedroom. The room was different from the rest of the apartment in that the floor was covered with carpet and walls were windows. A large bed sat in the middle of the room.

As they walked close Steve noticed that Tony was still hard. 

'Want me to... You know?' Steve stammered out.

'What? Give me a hand job?'

'What?' Steve asked because hand job made his think of rubbing Tony's hands with his own. He had to admit that didn't sound so bad.

It's where you stroke my cock until I come.You don't have to. Tonight is all about you.'

'I want to do the job.'

'Ok. I'm up for that.' Tony said as he started kissing Steve's neck. His hands moved to Steve's shirt and he stopped kissing only long enough to lift the shirt up and over Steve's head. He let it fall to the floor. 

Once they made there way to the bed Tony unbuttoned Steve's pants and pulled them down Steve's thighs. Steve shivered as cool air touch his bare skin.

'Are you going to take off your clothes too?' Steve asked. It felt ridiculous that he was in his underwear and Tony was still dressed.

Tony pulled his t-shirt over his head. 'Sure.' 

He unbuttoned his pants and Steve gasped when he saw that Tony wasn't wearing any underwear. Once Tony was naked Steve let himself look. His eyes traveled down Tony's tan chest, his nipples stood out against the glow of his arc reactor, and took in the sight of Tony's cock.

It was long and thin, the head was deep red and Tony's balls were covered with dark hair.

Tony reached out and rested his hand on Steve's shoulder. 'Come here.'

Steve moved close and they kissed. Steve's hands moved up and down Tony's arms and back.

Tony broke the kiss and pushed Steve back until the back of Steve's knees hit the bed. He landed on the bed with a bounce. 

Tony joined him and they went back to kissing as Steve laid down, the sheets were soft under his bare back and Tony's skin was warm against his bare chest.

Tony moved his head and nibbled and licked on Steve's neck. Steve moaned.

He reached between them and grabbed Tony's cock. He stroked up and Tony groaned. Steve couldn't help but smile. He might not have much sexual experience but he knew how to stroke cock.

'Oh fuck! Going faster!' Tony exclaimed as Steve tightened his grip.

He sped up his stroke and Tony bit down on his shoulder as he came. Steve brought up his free hand and combed his fingers through Tony's hair. He had never been so close to someone and he wanted to enjoy it.

After several minutes, Steve had an idea. 'Can we play I spy again?'

'Sure. After i take a nap. It's the game where everybody wins.'

Steve had to agree.


End file.
